1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a low profile flexible cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat flexible cables are widely used in electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile telephones and fax machines etc. Electrical connectors connecting with flexible cables are configured in various types. An article, named xe2x80x9cHigh density FFC/FPC connectorxe2x80x9d and available at http://www.hiroseeurope.com/pdf/FH16.pdf, introduces features, materials, operation method and specification of high density flexible cable connectors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,210,209, 5,921,785, 5,928,029, 6,146,172 and 6,155,868 disclose several electrical connectors for connecting with flexible cables. However, after the flexible cable and the electrical connector achieve an electrical connection therebetween, extending direction of a tail end of the flexible cable is the same as its inserting direction, thereby increasing occupied space of the whole flexible cable connector assembly. This is particularly true for those electrical connectors which are vertically mounted onto the printed circuit board as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,210,209 and 5,921,785. Since the flexible cable is vertically inserted into a slot of an insulative housing of the electrical connector and the tail end thereof extends vertically, the overall height of the whole flexible cable connector assembly is significantly increased, which goes against the requirement of compact size in the connector industry.
Hence, it is requisite to provide a low profile flexible cable connector assembly having a flexible cable laterally extending at a tail end thereof.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a low profile flexible cable connector assembly having flexible cables horizontally extending at tail ends thereof.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a flexible cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an electrical connector and first and second flexible cables. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing and a stuffer. The insulative housing has a top surface defining a slot and the terminals partially project into the slot. The stuffer comprises a base plate and the base plate has a lower surface and opposite side surfaces. A pressing plate downwardly extends from the lower surface. One side surface of the base plate defines a first and a second grooves extending towards the other side surface for allowing the first and the second flexible cables to extend laterally therethrough. Each of the first and the second flexible cables comprises a tail end, and a mating end having metal contacting pads on one side surface thereof for engagement with respective conductive terminals. The mating ends of the first and the second flexible cables are respectively bent downwardly along opposite side surfaces of the pressing plate and extend into the slot of the insulative housing. The tail ends of the first and the second flexible cables extend laterally through the first and the second grooves, thereby reducing the overall height of the flexible cable connector assembly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.